Haunted by my memories
by Mushi-SanBan
Summary: FINISHED! Anyways, this story is about Abby struggling with her cousin's death, and thinking it's all her fault and such. Contains suicide! Bad summary...


I originally wrote this story with different characters, but I decided to make it a KND fanfiction!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own KND or any of the characters.

Warning: This story contains suicide! Do not read if this will cause you psychological harm!LOL! I really have no idea what that last sentence meant...

This story is from Abby's P.O.V.

Haunted by my memories

Running.

Running as fast as I can through the woods.

No turning back...

I hear a distant scream- the scream of my big sister, Cree- but I keep on going.

Until it appears.

The ghost of...

my cousin Brendon...

I hear myself scream, but can see nothing. Everything's black.

And then I hear it...

...The thing I had been dreading to hear ever again....

" Why?"

_end dream::_

I woke up in a cold sweat and quickly looked over to the bed beside me.

_Great, _I thought._ She's alright..._

I threw off my covers and stood up, going over to Cree and tapping on her shoulder.

" What?" she asked, still half-asleep.

" I had that dream again." I told her, " The one about Brendon."

Now she was wide awake, and ready to give me the same old speech she had given me every night.

" How many times do I have to tell you? It wasn't your fault, Abby."

I didn't say anything. I just stood there staring at the white carpet beneath my feet.

When Cree rolled over to go back to sleep, I retreated from her bedside and went into the living room to watch some television, hoping to get that wretched dream out of my head.

I glanced at the clock as I turned the TV on.

_Two am,_ I thought. _Why does his death keep haunting me? I always awake at the exact same time each night...the same time as his death...and.....and it was all my fault!_

I felt the tears well up in my eyes, and before I knew it, they were streaming down my face and neck, soaking into my pajamas. I curled up into a ball and cried...just cried...until I could cry no more.

" Abby?"

I quickly dried my face and turned around...but no one was there...

" Who was that?" I asked myself nervously, turning my attention to the shows on the television.

Suddenly, it started getting deathly cold, and I wrapped my arms around myself, trying to keep warm. I could feel the chill bumps rising on my skin, and I started shivering. Then, call me crazy, but I thought I felt someone put a hand on my shoulder...THAT WAS TOO FREAKY!!!! I jumped up and ran out of the room, and then I hid myself in the covers of my bed, afraid to peek out and see if the invisible force had followed.

_I'm losing it..._

After a while, my eyelids started getting heavy and I drifted off to sleep. And...I had a dream..but, it was different than the one I'd been having. It was of the unforgettable night...

_dream::_

I was talking to Brendon about my campout that night...and then I asked him if he was going to come.

" I can't, " he said, " Sorry, Abby, but that's the same night as Nigel's party."

I got mad...

I said, " Why is stupid old Nigel Uno's party more important than your own cousin's sleepover?!"

" Look, Abby. He's my best friend."

" So?!" I yelled, " I thought I was your favorite cousin!"

" You are!"

" Then why are you going to his party instead of mine?"

Brendon sighed.

" Okay...I'll be there..."

He started walking off and I was jumping up and down with joy.

It was night now, and me and my three buddies, Shayla, Serena, and Timina were lounging around in the tent.

Brendon arrived shortly, and sat down next to Shayla, who I always thought he must've had a crush on. We started playing Truth or Dare, and I dared Brendon to climb up a humongous dropoff instead of using the hill to get there, and retrieve a pinecone from the tree up above...he accepted when we started making chicken jokes about him...

We all walked out to the cliff and he started climbing.

" Be Careful!!!!" we all yelled after him.

And he was almost to the top when.....

the rock he was grabbing onto came out of place....

and he fell....

and we watched in horror as his body hit the ground...

I could see myself running toward him, tears running down my face. I leaned over him, blood was coming out of his mouth, and murmured his name, for it was all I could get to come out.

" Why?" he said, looking at me...and those were his last words.

He died....then and there...leaving me crying and screaming.

_end dream::_

_Why did I force him to come to my party? Why did I make him climb that cliff?....why?...._I asked myself.

I knew that these memories would haunt me for the rest of my life...and I couldn't take it anymore...

I got up and made sure that no one was awake before running out the door and through the woods as fast as I could go.

I came to the tent and stopped for a brief moment, staring up at the nightmarish cliff. I knew what I had to do....

I went up the hillway to the very top of the cliff and picked a pinecone from the old tree and held onto it tightly. I looked down below and imagined how my cousin must've felt while falling.

I could never forgive myself, no matter what people told me, I knew I was responsible for Brendon's death. And I wanted to join him...

And I jumped.

**So......what do you all think? It made me sad...waaaahhhhh! Sniffle........**

**Anyways, please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
